Tribute Room
nZk_Ko5VD64 The Tribute Room is an easter egg that can be found in the campaign level The Package of Halo: Reach. The room can be thought of as Bungie's indirect thanks to parties who have expanded the Halo franchise completely independently of Microsoft and Bungie. Walkthrough The easter egg can be found on Rally Point Bravo of The Package, on the Legendary difficulty. The room can be found on the far left side of Halsey's lab entrance, though the door will not open initially. Access to the room can be achieved by completing the objective, then traveling to the end of the map directly opposite to the Lab entrance. Once across the bridge bear left to a caged area. Behind and below this cage, outside of the map's boundary, is a switch, which requires one to hover with the jetpack, activate it and quickly get within the maps boundary again, lest the timer will expire and they will die. Due to the difficulty of this task it is recommended to complete the level on split screen or online with a friend, to prevent being sent back to the checkpoint upon every unsuccessful attempt. Once the switch has been pressed, all of your AI allies will disappear, one of your weapons will be deleted, and all turrets will be permanently deactivated. 7 Sangheili Generals will leave through the door, though they will only attack with their swords and grenades so they are relatively easy to defeat (jacking a Wraith is highly recommended, but keep your distance). After entering through the door and at the far end of the room, you will be teleported to the corridor from the level's last cutscene, with your loadout switched to the Assault Rifle, no ammo and no grenades. Description Inside the Tribute Room are seven databases that hold a collection of information in the form of textual documents, similar to the data pads. The documents themselves reference to Bungie-related topics, most of them dedicated to the fan community; the Seventh Column, Halo.bungie.org, Red vs. Blue, Bungie.net and Warthog Jump. One terminal is dedicated for Bungie's charity projects, including "Fight the Flood" during the hurricane Katrina incident in 2005 and "Be a Hero" during the 2010 Haiti earthquake. Several Bungie- and Halo-related posters can be seen in the hidden chamber: a Halo 2 launch poster featuring the Master Chief dual-wielding a pair of SMGs, a landscape image of Master Chief standing in cease fire position in Halo 3's Sierra 117 level. Bungie's "carnage zone" warning sign can be seen on the wall near the entrance, and a picture with Ling-Ling's head is shown on one of the desks.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZk_Ko5VD64 Youtube: Reach The Monument to All Your Sins] A picture of Marty O'Donnell can also be found, as well as a photo of Bungie's 7 Steps to World Domination, Halo 3: ODST's title screen, and a Bungie "Don't Make Us Kick Your Ass" logo placed on a desk. The hidden Xbox 360 is in this room, but it appears upside down. Dr. Halsey's personal journal can be found next to Cortana's terminal. The room itself is Dr. Catherine Halsey's lab from the level's ending cinematic. As the player enters the chamber through the corridor, the song Siege of Madrigal is heard; the second time in the game, the first being the Club Errera easter egg. Another song is also played after Siege of Madrigal. This is a unique song which is not heard at any other point in the series. Database 7th Column SUBJECT: Seventh Column COMM My dim lab is only a tiny spec inside this cavernous icy hollow, but my work demands a monumental share of time and energy. It is all to easy to convince myself that I am toiling alone here in the bowels of Reach, yet I know that there are thousand upon thousands of men and women who may be affected by my work. It's comforting to know that so many are willing to reach back and make the connection. I am inspired. I am... happy. Moreover, I am grateful. I Like Pie SUBJECT: I LIKE PIE Curious. I don't recall opening this file. Perhaps I have a security breach? halo.bungie.org SUBJECT: HBOCIVKNOWN ASSOC.: Errera C, Chavez M, Morden B I've been keeping my eyes on this faction for years now. I'm now officially impressed. For a civilian, Errera and his compatriots have assembled quite the network of like-minded individuals - and cobbled together more than their fair share of illicit technology. If I didn't know better, I'd call them a militia. Daily they scour public, private and military systems in search of data relevant to their cause. Daily they bring more men and women to their cause. The fact that they continue to do so is impressive, but ultimately it is their passion and perseverance that could make them a potent and potentially powerful ally in this war. I wonder what kind of mess they could make if I cut out the middle man and provide them direct access to my internal systems. I can't wait to find out. HFCS SUBJECT: HFCS CLASSIFIED My friends in the field. Trusted eyes and ears walking among the masses. They've become invaluable to me over the years, though at times they've proven themselves to be less than delicate. Heavy-handed though they are, they've earned my respect and admiration. I fear that may be the only payment they ever extract from me. Jump SUBJECT: Jump Program MIL When I initially caught wind of this new 'training protocol', I didn't believe a word. Military types, despite their devotion to structure - or perhaps because of it - enjoy the respite offered by tall tales. So, I assumed the field reports of a man and his "flying pig" were owed to such phenomena. Using fragmentation grenades to lift an M12 sounded too much like a fairy tale. But as it's said, seeing is believing - and this particular Marine managed to catch his acrobatic antics on film. It's a shame my program only ran for a single generation and that its specification so rigid. In another life, this one might have made a hell of a Spartan. He certainly should recommended for the ODST. I'll be flagging this file for investigation. It's too risky to have this Marine out in the field. If his foolish actions go unchecked, I suspect we may see dozens if not hundreds of emulators in the future. Katrina Incident SUBJECT: 'Fight the Flood,' 'Be a Hero' COMM Humanity never ceases to amaze me. In the face of despair, many among us respond only with generosity. Curious given our species' predilection to succumb to the "base" emotions. I find it comforting to see that there is still a sense of camaraderie and compassion instilled in many among us, even though, as a whole, we regrettably still segregate ourselves voluntarily via a wealth of meaningless artificial constructs. RvB SUBJECT: RvB CIV KNOWN ASSOC.: Burns B, Hullum M, Ramsey G, Gustavo S, Saldana J, et al. This one and his cohorts have piqued my curiosity with their incessant puppeteering. While we busy ourselves bending all of this technology in service of the war, they twist and contort the public message of our effort into something else. I'll admit, like the massive menagerie of men and women that now hang on their every word, I've laughed at their antics on more than one occasion. I find their incessant mockery and immaturity strangely cathartic, even if I cannot help but question whether or not this protracted war has wreaked irreversible harm and havoc upon these poor souls' sanity. Trivia *There are 7 Sangheili Generals guarding the entrance into the room, and 7 Databases referencing Bungie's fandom. *On the screen next to the Xboxes, there is concept art of Noble Team. *Although you have no ammunition, you can still melee. You can melee other players to disable their shields, but they cannot be killed. *Another easier way to press the button is to get the sprint ability, get under the structure of which said button is on, and sprint to the button and activate it. It is possible to survive by doing this method, however the player must be very fast to run back over the fence. Gallery File:Halsey's lab.jpg File:DrHalseysLabOuterView.jpg dr halsey's journal.jpg|Dr. Halsey's journal next to Cortana's terminal. Sources Category:Halo: Reach